The present invention relates to an improvement in a cash accounting system used in, for example, a bank for the management of money transactions and, more particularly, to a cash accounting system having a data compiling capability for facilitating the check of various registrations.
In general, a cash accounting system is of a construction shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. When a certain money transaction takes place, an operator has to manipulate a mode selector 1 to render the system in a registration mode. When this mode selector 1 has been manipulated, the mode information is stored in a mode information memory 2, which mode information is, when the operator depresses any of the numerical keys in a digit entry means 3, using tens keys for the registration of the transaction, or one of the function keys in a function keyboard 4, and after an input detector 5 has detected a key signal indicative of the depression of such key, fed to and stored in a predetermined area a in a central processing unit (CPU) 6.
The central processing unit 6 serves to discriminate the mode information and then to process data, which are successively fed thereto, according to a program stored in a read-only memory (ROM) 7. An essential portion of this program is shown in FIG. 2.
In the manner described above, when the system is set in the registration mode, the operator depresses a specific item key, included in the function key board 4, to cause an item signal to be entered in the CPU 6 through a key discriminator 8 in order to instruct the type of items to which the data to be registered belongs.
Subsequently, the operator again manipulate the digit entry means 3 to enter the sum of money in the CPU 6 through a key encoder 9, and also, in order to instruct to the CPU 6 whether the transaction is a deposit or a payment, the operator depresses also either a deposit key included in the function keyboard 4 or a pay key also included in the function keyboard 4.
Thereafter, by manipulating one of the denomination keys, that is, the key t, of the function keyboard 4, the operator has to enter information concerning the denomination of money being transacted. By way of example, where the money being transacted includes 252 ten-thousand papers, he or she should depress the key indicative of unit the ten-thousand unit and then tens keys indicative of the decimal digits reading "2,520,000".
The sum of the money transacted and the sub-totals of the money classified according to the denomination both entered in the system in the manner as hereinabove described are fed to and stored through an input/output control 11 in the predetermined areas of a first memory 10 designated by an address counter 12. In the first memory, the amount of money deposited, the amount of money paid and the sub-totals of the money according to the denomination are respectively stored at predetermined areas 10a, 10b, 10c and 10d. So far illustrated, the denomination consists of respective units of ten-thousands, five-thousands, one-thousands, five-hundreds, one-hundred, fifty, ten, five and one.
When the input manipulation so effected is completed, the operator, in an attempt to verify whether or not the sum of the money transacted, which has been entered in the system, is equal to the total of the sub-totals of the money according to the denomination, has to depress a verifying key P included in the function keyboard 4 to instruct the CPU 6 through the key discriminator 8 to perform a zero-proofing.
Upon receipt of this instruction, the CPU 6 transfers the contents stored in the first memory 10, that is, the sum of the money transacted and the sub-totals of the money according to the denomination, through an input/output control 14 to predetermined areas of a second memory 13 designated by an address counter 12' and, erases the contents from the first memory 10, in the event that the sum of the money transacted is found to be equal to the total of the sub-totals of the money according to the denomination.
On the other hand, in the event that the two are not found to be equal, a display unit 15 displays information and calls the operator's attention to the fact that an error has occurred in the registration.
It is to be noted that the above described series of registrations are successively printed out from a printer 16.
Each time a new transaction takes place, the operator repeats the above described sequence of manipulations.
Where the registration of all of the transactions which took place during, for example a certain day has been completed and the operator wishes to check it, the operator has to render the system in a check mode by manipulating the keys in a manner similar to that described hereinabove.
When a check key R in the function keyboard 4 is subsequently depressed, the CPU 6 upon receipt of an signal from the check key R, instructs the printer 16 to read out and record on a sheet the contents stored in the second memory 13.
The information printed on the recording sheet is the contents which have been stored in the second memory 13, that is, the sum of the money transacted and the sub-totals of the money according to the denomination as shown in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Denomination Stock ______________________________________ Ten-thousand 2,520,000 Yen Paper Five-thousand 555,000 Yen Paper Thousand Yen Paper . . . Five Yen Coin One Yen Coin ______________________________________
Apart from the above, a checking method generally employed by bankers for checking the stock of cash is such that, in case of money papers, they are sorted in units of 100 papers whereas, in case of coins, they are sorted in units of 50 coins, and the stock is then recorded with fractions thereof.
Therefore, with the prior art cash accounting system, even though the sum of money transacted and the sub-totals of money according to the denomination are stored, the system is unable to store each amount of money sorted and the fractions thereof and, accordingly, each amount of money sorted and the fractions thereof cannot be printed on the recording sheet.
In view of the above, the banker is forced to perform the checking in such a way to sort each amount of money with reference to the recording sheet printed out from the printer.